


Practical Jokes and Bunny Boxers

by Drivven Labyrinth (DrivvenWrinth), FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/Drivven%20Labyrinth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Kiba decide to play a joke on their favorite teachers with an interesting outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pulling Pranks

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi could not believe it. He'd searched his entire apartment. There was not a single pair of his underwear anywhere! I am going to kill someone! He thought as he turned a murderous eye on the only pair of underclothes available. Someone had gotten into Kakashi's place and taken all his underwear in the time it had taken him to shower! This evil person had left one pair of boxers laid out on the bed. A pair of bright pink silk boxers with cute little fluffy white bunnies on it! He really was going to kill someone!

Normally it wouldn't matter. Normally he'd just go commando, but today was the mandatory fitting for new uniforms. They would all be lined up in front of everyone and expected to stand on a pedestal in their underwear, while the village tailors and their assistants measured them. If he stood there naked and insulted the merchants, and their employees, well Tsunade would decimate him. He was already running late. He had no choice. He had to put on those damn things and hope that he had time between all the stupid jounin meetings today to pick up some new underwear. He left his apartment sporting the cutest pair of undies ever with torturous bloody death on his mind.

Iruka tried not to fidget as he sat at his desk. He really did. He was always nervous on the bi-annual uniform fitting day, but today was so much worse. He could not believe his luck. How on earth had the cleaners lost all his underwear! And whose cute little puppy dog boxer briefs was he wearing right now?! He'd been rushed when he'd picked up his laundry yesterday afternoon. He'd had an early shift at the missions office, so he'd picked up the bag of clothing on his way home from the academy. He hadn't had time to check and make sure everything was there. Normally he used the laundry room in the basement of his apartment building, but the drain was plugged and the laundry room had been locked up until it was fixed.

This morning he woke up late, his alarm clock hadn't gone off and for whatever reason, the sun shining in his window hadn't woken him, like usual. He rushed around his apartment getting ready. He'd dug through the bag and only found one pair of underwear and they weren't even his! He'd felt uncomfortable about wearing a strangers underwear and had considered re-wearing the ones from the day before, but couldn't find them either. In his rush to get into the shower, he must have tossed them somewhere. He had no idea where. So now he was wearing a pair of dark blue form fitting boxer briefs with cute little brown and white floppy eared puppy dogs all over them. As soon as class was over he had to report for his fitting. He wanted to bang his head into the desk. He couldn't believe he'd have to get up in front of everyone like this.

Kakashi was cursing as he left his last meeting of the day. Someone needed to teach Gai how to keep his long winded ass quiet! Every meeting today had included that infuriating man and now Kakashi was late for his fitting. Gai being his usual 'helpful' self had offered to go along with him as a witness for his tardiness, so Kakashi couldn't even think of stopping to get new underwear. Gai would be lucky if he lived through this day.

Iruka turned the corner of the building and was promptly run over by a green, black, and tan blur. "OOOOF!" Was the only sound, just before THUD, and Iruka was on his back looking up at a very angry Kakashi. "Gai! You moron!" The green blur said something like 'healing power of youth', but Iruka couldn't be sure if he'd heard it correctly. Kakashi looked down at him. "Sorry Iruka-sensei. Gai is a moron." Kakashi offered his hand.

Iruka ignored it and climbed to his feet on his own. As he brushed himself off, he was reminded of exactly how rotten a day it had been. "You and your friend are unbelievable! Who runs through a building like that! It's worse than my students." He didn't even wait for an answer, he just threw the door open and stormed into the large meeting room. Kakashi resisted the urge to hit Iruka or someone else. It was an urge he'd been fighting all day!

Each man checked in and moved to separate parts of the room to await his name being called. Each one was still silently fuming. Silently but still noticeably. There was a little space of open area around each man, that no one seemed willing to enter. When Iruka heard his name he was so distracted by his anger that he didn't hear Kakashi's name being called as well. They both stepped up to the line at the same time and were jostled by the other. Iruka lost his temper first. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He bellowed.

Kakashi followed suit. "Listen to me very carefully Umino, Iruka." Kakashi hissed. "I am a hair's breath away from beating the shit out of you. Don't push your luck." That was the wrong thing to say to the younger man. Iruka took a swing at Kakashi and the rest was a blur of motion as Kakashi tried not to kill the other teacher. He evaded a few times then lost his patience. He grabbed Iruka by the arm and used the man's own momentum to swing him into the nearest wall. At the last minute, Iruka twisted his body, planted both feet on the wall parallel to the ground and dove at Kakashi's legs. In the tight quarters, there wasn't enough room to move out of the way, so Kakashi squatted down and took the hit full on. They rolled backwards into unsuspecting shinobi and landed in a heap.

Genma and Raidou wrestled the still struggling Iruka away from a very pissed off Kakashi. Ibiki and Shikamaru were the ones who finally subdued Kakashi. They'd had to resort to jutsu. Kakashi was standing facing Ibiki. He had been completely captured by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu. "Let me go." He said in a low rumble.

"Oh you are going to go alright. You are going to report to the Hokage, immediately." Ibiki's voice always had that thin layer of threat in it. Kakashi nodded once and Shikamaru released him.

"Genma you go with Kakashi. Raidou you're with Iruka. I do not want a repeat of this en-route."

Iruka launched himself up from the floor and realized how much trouble they were both in. He wasn't even upset about it. Kakashi had done him a favor. He doubted that he would be back in time to be fitted today. He almost smiled.

Kakashi's mind had just come to the same conclusion and since he was masked, he did smile. No one would see anyway.

As they exited the room with their escorts, two pairs of shocked eyes followed them out. It was unbelievable. Who would have thought Iruka would pick a fight with Kakashi?! All their careful planning, all the scheming, and all they'd managed to do was get the two men into trouble. That was not at all what they'd intended.

The two younger men slipped out of the room quietly. They had already been measured and hadn't needed to stay. They'd stayed to see the show that they had planned. It was still unbelievable. How did it go so wrong?!

"What the hell was that?!" Kiba barked at Naruto as they watched the two older men being escorted out of the building.

"No clue." Naruto shook his spiky blond head. "Now what?"

Tsunade was in a very good mood today. She had just placed three large bets on the boat races in Wave Country and was feeling very confident about them. When Genma entered her office with two very rumpled teachers, she almost laughed. "What happened to you two?" Raidou shut the door and he and Genma stood off to the side looking a little concerned. The Hokage took all this in. "So you two have something to tell me?"

Iruka took a deep breath. "I was in a foul mood. I took offense at something incredibly stupid and behaved like a complete idiot. I attacked Kakashi, over noth-"

Tsunade interrupted him before he could finish. "You what?!?!" She was stunned. Iruka attacked Kakashi?! Iruka. Attacked. Kakashi. The three words just didn't fit together.

Iruka took another deep breath and stood up a little straighter for emphasis. "Yes Lady Hokage. I attacked Kakashi. It was stupid and disrespectful and I take full responsibility for my actions."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "I was also in a foul mood and offered offense unintentionally. I am also responsible and will bear the weight equally with Iruka-sensei."

Tsunade looked from one man to the other, stunned. She flopped back into her big chair and looked at both men with irritation in her face. "So the two of you had a bad day and behaved like three year olds. Is that really what I am hearing?"

Kakashi and Iruka exchanged embarrassed glances and mumbled "Yes ma'am" in unison.

CRASH

BANG

"Sorry!"

These sounds preceded a blur of blond, black, and orange through the door of the Hokage's office. "Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto beamed. "Wow! You look less old today! Did you up the jutsu or something?" The temperature in the office rose several degrees, especially near the Hokage.

"What. Do. You. Want. BRAT?!"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry! Um, Ibiki wants to get as many shinobi as possible measured today. Can you let these two go now and pound them into the dust afterward?" It wasn't a lie. He'd heard Ibiki say that very thing earlier today. He could almost feel panic radiating off of both Iruka and Kakashi. It made him more determined.

"Come on! It's not like these two make a habit of behaving like asses." He waved his hand at the two older shinobi. "Really if you compare them to most of the others, they were about due for it." At that moment Iruka could have strangled him for trying to 'help' him. Kakashi was already coming up with training scenarios to teach his former student a lesson in respect.

Naruto smiled his sweetest smile. The one that got on Tsunade's nerves most. "Please grandma, I don't want to be the one to tell Ibiki he has to set aside a special time to get these two fitted. I mean think of the extra charges and the tailors and the extra meeting you'll have to hold with them to arrange it and...... Don't you think you could come up with some kind of punishment and let them know what it is later?"

"Get out of my office and take those two with you. Go straight to the fittings and make sure that they are both finished today!" Her head was bowed and she was looking at them all through her lashes. Her arm was extended fully as she indicated the door with her index finger. On the outside she was the picture of a stern and powerful Hokage. Inside she was laughing. The little brat is up to something. I can smell it.

Naruto didn't fake his surprise very well, when they 'ran into' Kiba outside of the Hokage's office. However, the two older shinobi were too distracted to notice. Now it was Kiba, Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi all walking back to the meeting room, so that Iruka and Kakashi could be measured for their new uniforms. Iruka was almost in a panic. Kakashi had resigned himself to the months of teasing that lay ahead.

When they entered the room, it actually contained more male shinobi than it had before, which was odd, because almost everyone who was in the village today had already been fitted. Iruka's heart skipped a beat as he saw men of all ranks gathered in the room. They were all watching him and Kakashi closely. He didn't know that news of their scuffle had spread quickly. He also didn't know that Kiba and Naruto had made sure people knew that the two brawling ninjas would be back later to be fitted. The majority of the men had come to see if there might be more fighting between the two unlikely combatants.

Kakashi was the first to be called. Apparently Ibiki was not taking any chances. He was keeping them separated as much as possible. The two tailors waiting to measure the men were shaking slightly. Kakashi shook his head and began to strip for a very large audience. Naruto and Kiba were in the front row. One standing on either side of Iruka. Naruto had to fight to keep the grin off of his face. Kiba was watching him and Iruka out of the corner of his eye. He figured their reactions would be the funniest. Kakashi removed his vest first, then the tight black shirt. The mask stayed where it was. With his back to the crowd, he unfastened his pants and only hesitated a moment before sliding them off his legs.

And the room exploded! There were gasps, followed by shouts, all being crushed by outrageous laughter!

Kakashi withstood it. He stepped up onto the block and waited for the shocked tailor and his assistant to begin. He moved as instructed by the tailor and it almost looked like he was preening for the crowd. His body was an amazing thing to behold, even through tears of laughter Naruto soaked it all up. Of course, he wasn't the only one. The room was filled with hungry eyed men.

Kiba looked at Iruka. The man looked like he was going to pass out. At first his face had gone white and his eyes bulged out of his head. Then all the blood in his body flooded into his head and he was as red as a beet.

Naruto was on the floor, rolled into a ball and crying he was laughing so hard. Kiba was sure he was going to pass out. He shook his head at Naruto and put a steadying hand on Iruka's shoulder. He was actually starting to feel a little bad about this, about what was about to happen, but one - it was too late and two - he really did want to see this.

Iruka was deafened by the time it was his turn. The laughter hadn't seemed to stop the entire time Kakashi had been up there. He stumbled almost blindly up to the block. He stripped out of his clothes as quickly as he could manage, wanting to get it all over with as soon as possible and get the hell out of there. There was no laughter when he dropped his pants to the floor, only gasps, but Iruka didn't notice. He stepped up to the block and stood with his back to the stunned crowd.

Naruto finally sat up from where he had been laying on the floor. He turned to see what everyone was staring at, expecting to see Iruka in a pair of boxers similar to Kakashi, but instead of loose silky material, the boxer briefs clung to the curves of Iruka's back side and upper thighs. He stared in open mouthed amazement at his 'adopted' older brother and good friend.

Iruka had a nice ass. Iruka had sexy muscled legs. Everyone had expected that of Kakashi, so it really hadn't been a shock, but Iruka had rendered an entire room full of men speechless. The tailor apparently asked Iruka to raise his arms, because he was holding them up, resting his fore arms on top of his head. This showed the muscles of his tan back off to advantage.

"Kiba, you bastard." Naruto breathed under his breath. "I am going to kill you for this."

"What?" Kiba whispered back. "You knew I was going to prank Iruka when you pranked Kakashi."

"Prank him, Kiba, not put him on fucking display as some sex god or sex kitten, depending on which bastard is looking at him right now!" Naruto was getting pissed. Kiba knew how protective he was of Iruka. That was the only reason he hadn't been pissed when Kiba had been determined to prank Iruka and not Genma or Shikamaru or someone like that.

He thought Kiba knew better! "Boxers Kiba! Damn it they were supposed to be boxers!" They were still whispering, but weren't paying attention. Kakashi was dressed now and close enough to hear the whole conversation.

"Boxers, boxer briefs? What's the difference?"

"The difference is that you can see his damn pulse!" Naruto growled.

Kiba smiled a lecherous smile and never once took his eyes off Iruka. "He looks good, our shy academy teacher looks damn good. Besides, do you know how hard it was to find adult underwear with puppies on them?"

Naruto started growling for real and rose up off of the floor. Kiba turned to face him and made eye contact with Kakashi, standing just behind an angry oblivious Naruto. He smirked. "Are you honestly saying you weren't turned on by watching Kakashi a minute ago. Prank aside, it turned you on to see him up there, on display like that, didn't it?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the dog nin, but Kiba just smiled at Naruto.

"You fucking know it did." Naruto growled softly. "You know I want him. But, you bastard! You never told me you wanted Iruka like that!"

"Why would I? So you could go supernova on me? No thanks, I like my skin on my bones, not melted into them."

Naruto moved toward him only to be held back by a strong gloved hand. "I think you and I need to talk." Kakashi whispered in his ear. Naruto yelped, broke free, and ran as fast as he could out of the room. Kakashi caught Kiba with a back handed fist as he sped after Naruto. Kiba only managed to half dodge the blow and ended up sprawled at Iruka's feet as the man was re-dressing.

"Hi, Iruka. How's it going?" Kiba drawled with a lazy smirk.

"I really don't want to know what's going on with those two Kiba. I really don't." Iruka dressed quickly and left the room before his blush could set fire to his clothes.

Crap, I'm in for it, now. Naruto thought as he ran towards the training grounds hoping that he would be able to find a place to hide before Kakashi caught up with him. He looked back over his shoulder and increased his speed even more as he noticed Kakashi gaining on him. "Sorry." Naruto yelled as he bumped into one of the villagers in the marketplace, spinning him around, on his way to the training grounds. Kakashi slowed his pace a very minute amount, but enough so that he could steady the villager Naruto spun instead of sending him spinning again.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he reached training grounds 9. There hadn't been any sign of Kakashi since he slowed down to help the villager. Naruto collapsed against the tree breathing heavily. As soon as Naruto relaxed his guard, Kakashi popped in front of him with the usual cloud of smoke. Before Naruto could retaliate, Kakashi lifted Naruto and pushed him against the tree. Naruto cowered slightly afraid of what Kakashi might do now that he had caught him. Holding Naruto to the tree with his body, Kakashi puffed up his chest in a threatening manner. "So you think I'm hot?" He teased. He already knew the answer since he had overheard Kiba and Naruto talking, but he wanted to hear it from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto looked up, shocked. He had expected Kakashi to start berating him for embarrassing him in front of everyone else. He met Kakashi's eyes. Mesmerized and afraid to break the gaze for fear Kakashi would get angry then, Naruto couldn't do anything but whisper, "Yes. How did you guess?"

"I was close enough to you and Kiba that it would have been very hard for you to prevent me from hearing."

"Crap! How much did you hear?"

"Everything, my little Naru-chan, everything." Kakashi smiled a bit deviously though Naruto couldn't see it. He only heard the threat in Kakashi's tone. "Including the fact that it's your fault that all I was wearing earlier was these Pink Bunny Boxers." He punctuated the last three words by forcing his knee between Naruto's legs, a little more with each angry breath.

"Now, exactly how should I punish you?" Kakashi asked in far too mild a tone, all the while rubbing his knee against the crotch of Naruto's tightening pants. Naruto bit back a groan. He wanted to tell Kakashi to fuck his brains out as punishment, but there was just no way he was going to, say that, out loud to HIM. Kakashi pretended to think a moment. He wanted to see Naruto sweat. He wanted to get a little back for the boxers prank, before he ensured that they both got a little something that he now knew they both wanted. "Hmm, I wonder what Tsunade and the delegation from the Water Nation would think if they found you staked out naked, spread eagle, and covered in chocolate pudding in the middle of their meeting room?

Kakashi's grip on him had loosened and he seemed distracted. Naruto took this opportunity to make the necessary hand signs. Three clones jumped Kakashi from behind and gave Naruto the few precious seconds he needed to escape. "I'm soooooorrrrrrrry!" Was all Kakashi heard as he pretended to race after his young friend. Once the clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke, he settled down against a tree with his book to think of the perfect way to torture his friend and if he had his way, soon to be lover.

Naruto barricaded himself in his apartment, setting traps everywhere! He climbed under the covers and tried not to think about anything. This really was the worst prank he had ever pulled! He was so upset that he'd forgotten about killing Kiba. 

~TBC...


	2. Two Sides

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iruka had a shift at the missions office that night. He could not believe it. He really could not believe this day had happened at all! He crawled into his bed and tried very hard to think of absolutely nothing. It didn't work. It never did.

Kiba made sure to stroll into the missions office at supper time. He figured Iruka would be in the back eating, while one of the other shinobi covered the main desk. He was right. Iruka really was way too predictable. He needed a little excitement in his very uniform life. Kiba found a comfortable place to lean against the wall and enjoy his evening.

Iruka had had a very bad night. Everyone was treating him like some kind of leper. All the shinobi who had been present that afternoon were acting very strangely. He'd catch them looking at him out of the corner of their eyes. They'd be whispering in low tones until he walked by or looked up at them and then they would suddenly go very quiet and look very uncomfortable. Some of them even blushed when they looked at or spoke to him. One full grown professional killer had actually giggled at him when he'd taken the mission scroll out of the man's hand!

He'd expected teasing, ribbing, this was a lot worse. He had no idea what to do. Even Raidou was acting strange. The man had been on shift with Iruka all night and hadn't attempted to grab Iruka's butt once! That was not at all like Raidou! Usually the shinobi made a game out of upsetting Iruka and making him blush. Now the man would barely look at him!

Iruka was so frustrated by it all that he actually laid his head on the main desk, just to block out the sight of all the other people. And why the hell were there so many shinobi just loitering around the office? Did Raidou think he was some kind of deviant now? Had he asked for reinforcements? He only banged his head on the desk three times, he felt his restraint was admirable.

He wasn't aware of the humming at first. It had been just a dull rumble in the back of his mind as he began reading the report, but now the tune was very clear. Someone was humming the song 'How much is that Doggy in the Window' or whatever the title was. Iruka didn't care about the songs title. He just wanted to figure out who was humming and throw Them out the Window.

He raised his head slowly and realized, every eye in the place was on him. He pushed the chair back slowly and got to his feet. An irrational feeling slammed into him. He felt almost certain that every eye in the room was focused on the region of the puppy boxers. An irrational feeling, but so very powerful that he almost sat back down and hid behind the safety of the desk. He overcame his paranoia and moved around the desk, following the sound. It led him to a rather oblivious looking Inuzuka.

He frowned at his former student. It was difficult to believe that this man had ever been a kid. Leaning casually against the wall, dressed in a tight black sleeveless shirt, Kiba was solid muscle from head to toe. He didn't have the normal sleek and toned look of most shinobi, he was bulkier, more defined than most. His tanned arms had scars to prove his battle experience. There was even a thin scar that ran parallel to his jugular vein on the right side of his thick neck. A centimeter or two over and he'd have been dead. Iruka thought to himself as he gathered up his scattered wits enough to speak. "Kiba, what are you doing?" Iruka asked in his best teacher voice. Kiba looked up from the kunai he was using to sharpen his finger nails to a point.

Kiba gave him his best confused look. "Iruka, I'd think a smart guy like you could figure it out." The larger man gave Iruka a sharp toothed grin and turned his attention back to carving his finger nails. He began absently humming as Iruka turned on his heel and headed back to the desk.

Now he knew he wasn't paranoid. When he'd turned unexpectedly, he caught almost every man in the rather crowded room staring at his ass. They're wondering if I'm still wearing those damn puppies! "What the hell are you all looking at?!?! If you don't have business here! Get the hell out!" Iruka boomed in his 'pissed off teacher is going to kill someone' voice. The room emptied in a matter of moments. Only Raidou, who was looking anywhere but at Iruka; Iruka, and Kiba remained. "Kiba, why are you still here?" Iruka looked at him, his voice was weary now.

"Waitin' for Shino. He's supposed to be back from his solo mission some time tonight." Kiba stretched showing off his large muscled arms and ripped abs. He let out a loud groan that reminded Iruka of a growl. "I don't have anything better to do right now. Naruto is 'staying in' tonight, and almost everyone else has other plans. So, I figure I'll wait here for him. I'm not bothering you am I? Iruka, Raidou?" The last was asked with far more innocence than Iruka could believe that man possessed. He mumbled a faint 'no'. Raidou didn't respond, he just strode into the file room without a sound.

Iruka didn't see it. Kiba did. The whole night, Raidou's eyes had been glued to Iruka's backside. He couldn't seem to help himself. He'd been hard as a rock for over an hour now and apparently had decided to 'take a break'. Kiba wanted to laugh, he really did. He'd known Iruka would look good. He'd been stealing sideways glances at the man for a year now. He just hadn't expected everyone else to react so strongly. This was the best prank ever! He resumed his not so oblivious humming and enjoyed another wonderful view of Iruka blushing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi knew exactly where his quarry was hiding. Naruto had been avoiding him all day. The uniform fittings had been two days ago and he had let Naruto be until today. Today, Kakashi had been systematically 'appearing' in certain areas of the village, herding Naruto where he wanted him to go. The poor young man had just ducked into a sex shop in one of the seedier parts of Konoha. His fear of facing Kakashi was outweighed by shock and he raced out of the building, narrowly avoiding Kakashi's outstretched hand.

The silver haired jounin laughed to himself. The sex shop wasn't his ultimate goal for Naruto, but had been an amusing coincidence. They were getting closer and Kakashi could feel his pulse speeding up. He still needed to get even with Naruto, but had decided to come at the situation from a different angle. He resisted the urge to rub his palms together eagerly.

Oh no! Not the training grounds again. Naruto groaned internally. How the heck had he ended up here? All he wanted was to stay clear of Kakashi. Now he was out in the open with no witnesses. The sun was going down and the place was deserted. He quickly hid in the trees and watched warily for the crafty older ninja. Kakashi entered the open area and appeared to be scanning for him. He moved a little deeper into the thick cover, and totally gave away his position. Kakashi had laced the place with chakra wire earlier. Naruto's movements revealed his position clearly. Kakashi didn't even pretend to be stumped. He surged toward the overwrought blond with all the speed and strength he had hidden away behind his constantly uninterested demeanor.

Naruto dodged to the side and tripped the wire, just as Kakashi intended. Kakashi stopped just short of where the blond stood frozen, trying not to set the trap off completely. Kakashi drew a kunai and lazily flipped it. It neatly sliced another wire. There was a twang as wire traps were set into motion and the blond was lifted high into the air suspended by the wires now wrapped tightly around his feet. "KAAAKAAAASHIIIIIII!!!!" Naruto screamed in rage and horror.

"My my, look at what I seemed to have snared in my 'rabbit' snare." Kakashi said with a falsely sweet voice.

"Damn it Kakashi let me down this instant!" Naruto yelled while struggling to free himself of his prison.

"I don't think so. There are still a few things we need to 'talk' about. Such as you liking me and how you are going to pay me back for the humiliation you put me through."

"Look I admitted that I liked you and I am sorry about the prank! What more do you want?" Naruto whined.

"Hmmm, Well I am sure I can think of a few things, especially with you all tied up." Kakashi said while slowly strolling up to his blond captive.

"What are you... KAKASHI STOP THAT!" the blond yelled while the perverted-nin worked on getting his clothes off.

"Stop what Naru-chan? I'm only helping you get a bit more comfortable." He replied innocently.

"If you want to make me more comfortable then let me down!"he yelped when his top half was nude and he felt strong hands working on his pants. He didn't want Kakashi to see how hard he had gotten while being divested of his clothes.

"Do you know how much I wanted to sink into the floor because of you? Hmm? Well I think turn about is fair play. My my, and what do we have here?" he said while grabbing and stroking the obvious bulge tenting the blond's boxers. He looked up at the snare and shrugged then grabbed a kunai back out of his pouch and started to cut away the pants. There was no other way to get him out of them.

Naruto let his eyes close and moan as he felt Kakashi's hand grip his erection. If this was the man's idea of torture he would gladly endure it. His eyes popped open when he heard the sound of fabric ripping. "These are my best pair of pants you asshole!" He yelled.

"Meh, you can buy another pair, preferably black. I always have hated these orange monstrosities." he cackled while continuing to happily cut the offensive clothing off. Once he had the younger man down to his underwear he stepped back to admire the view. 'Now to the fun part.' He walked behind the young man and pulled out a cute little fluffy rabbit tail. With just the right amount of chakra he placed it right above the young mans undergarments then knelt down and did the same with the bunny ears he placed on his head.

"You know if they thought I looked good in bunny boxers they should just about drool with a Bunny!Naruto don't you think?" Kakashi asked while cutting down his prey. "Now if you want these off, meet me at the Hokage monument on the other side of town. Have fun my little Naru-chan." he said before poofing away with the last of the young man's clothes.

Naruto sat there in horror of what had just happened to him. He tugged on the offensive tail and ears then sat back down and tried not to cry. This was way above what he had done to Kakashi. True that a lot of shinobi had seen Kakashi in cute boxers, but no damnable ears NOR a tail! He sighed and stood up getting ready to run to his destination and use the rooftops to help minimize his torture. Once he reached the edge of the village he found out that something 'or someone' had blocked his use of chakra and he couldn't use the rooftops, he HAD to go through the village!

'Oh fuck this.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I'll just head to my apartment and get some clothes on THEN I'll go and see Kakashi. That mean ass pervert deserves to wait for doing this to me.' With that thought he quickly slipped in the village and ran as fast as he could.

'This isn't that bad. At least the hard on Kakashi left me with is gone.' he mused. He had been running for three blocks so far and no one had laughed, whistled, or tried to kill him for exposing himself to the world. Still his luck was never good enough to hold in a situation like this.

The first sign that he wasn't going to make it to his apartment before anyone had noticed him was a blushing Ino calling for 'the cute little Usagi-chan to come back'. He wanted to bury himself in a very deep hole, of all the people to have noticed it had to be the village's biggest gossip. He knew that she wouldn't bother to chase him, no what she would do would be much worse, she would go and tell everyone she knew about what she had seen, no wait amend that; she would tell everyone that he was running around in a bunny tail, bunny ears, and his boxers. He was sure he would never live this down.

Where that was sure to be a thorn in his side for a long time to come the most horrifying thing that happened was a sweet looking six year old girl throwing a temper tantrum because her mommy wouldn't get her a blond bunny. She wanted one just like the one running away and wasn't he cute? She could always dress him in his mommy's clothes to keep him warm and she would be ever so nice to him, she would even call him Usagi-kun instead of what the mean men were calling him and what did uke!usagi mean? He wanted to die, or at least get far far away from that mother before she went nova on his ass.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally made it to his front door. His relief however was to be short lived, for you see he had forgotten his keys and the door was locked. It was his misfortune that one Rock Lee had come out to see who was trying to break into his rivals apartment.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun is this the newest fashion? You look very youthful and muscular and oh so edible in that most delectable outfit." Lee purred as he licked his lips.

"Hehe, ummm... no not the latest fashion, just Kakashi pulling a prank on me. Umm I have to, you know, go now, so yeah BYE!" A very ill blond said as he sped out of the apartment building.

"Wait! Come back my little Uke Usagi, I won't hurt you, much!" A lustful Lee said while chasing his prey.

As Naruto rounded the corner and spotted a very tall tree, chakra or no he made it safely up the tree in record time. There was no way in hell he would let Fuzzy Eyebrows catch him so the man could have his way with him. He sagged against the tree trunk in relief as a green blur passed under the tree not noticing that his prey was in it.

He looked around trying to figure out the best way to get down from his perch when he noticed that he was right outside of his apartment, and he had left the window open. It looked like lady luck had not abandoned him after all. He crawled across the limb and just as he stood up to jump the five foot span he lost his footing and began his graceless tumble back down to the earth.

He didn't know if lady luck had returned to him when the senbon wielding ninja caught him before he could hit the hard ground. She was being very fickle toward him today after all. Well all he could do really was hope and prey that Genma wasn't a closet pervert.

"And what do I have here?" Genma asked in a falsely surprised voice.

"Thanks for catching me Genma-san." Naruto said while trying to get out of the arms of his... rescuer?

"No need for thanks, though I am curious why you were in the tree in the first place." he asked curiously.

"Lee was chasing me trying to make me his Uke." Naruto said with a pout and a wiggle. When was the man going to let him down?

"Ah, yes I understand now, but what are you doing here dressed like that?"

"It's just a joke." Naruto said nervously. Then he realized who had him and a bright idea formed in his mind. "Say Genma, can you pick a lock with your senbon?"

"Usually, why?"

"Well you see I forgot my keys inside, so I am locked out of my apartment. Would you help me get in?" he asked before turning is full puppy dog eyes on the unsuspecting man.

"Sorry kiddo, no can do. You see, I happen to know that there is a certain someone waiting for you at the Hokage tower." He said before putting the protesting boy on his shoulder and making his way to Kakashi.

"Genma you asshole! Put me down this instant or I will tell Baa-chan what you are doing!" The irate and embarrassed blond yelled.

"Just shut up." Genma said while pulling the stunning man's boxers down and smacking him across his now bare ass. He pulled them back up before continuing on his way to Kakashi.

Naruto stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. Not due to being embarrassed at the cat calls that were thrown his way, nor for being carried. He was stunned silent because one of the hottest men in the village had touched his bare ass... and he enjoyed it!

He never thought that someone smacking his bare ass would turn him on. Though much to his mortification he had felt his member start to reawaken to that not so innocent touch. Maybe he could talk Kakashi into bringing Genma into whatever else the copy-nin was planning. The thought at having both of the sexy men was too much for him and he groaned as his slightly awake member went into over drive and turned into a raging hard on. He had to stop himself from rutting on the broad shoulder that was carrying him several times.

He was panting and gritting his teeth when Genma finally stopped and put him down. "Here ya go Kakashi; one small bunny."

"Hmm, not so small Genma." Kakashi said before reaching out and pulling the younger man to his body. "Did you molest him on your way here?"

"More like he was molesting me with all the rubbing he was doing up there on my shoulder. Did you know the little imp got off on me spanking his ass?"

"Hmmm that is an interesting find and again I repeat, he's not so little." Kakashi purred while turning the unsuspecting blond around to show off his 'size.' "Looks like he's big enough to even satisfy you Gen-chan."

"You're right Kashi-kun, he's not that little, and if that's an invitation to join in the party then I will gladly accept. I've always wanted to play with a blond bunny." Genma purred while strolling up to the wide eyed youth.

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Naruto almost yelled.

"Well, Gen-chan here wants to pay you back too. It was very troublesome for him to break up mine and Iruka's fight, so I invited him to play with us. You don't mind do you Naru-chan?" Kakashi said with a sweet voice.

Naruto thought he was going to lose his mind. The two sexiest men he had ever run across wanted HIM and they were asking him if it was OK. Like there was any way he would say no. Still he knew he should say or do something before this chance slipped away. So he did the only thing that came to mind. He pushed his back into Kakashi's chest while pulling an unsuspecting Genma to his front and ground against the two while asking, "Do you two think you are man enough to satisfy me?"

"I do believe that Naru-chan has issued us a challenge Kakashi-sama, do you think we should accept?" The senbon wielding nin asked while running his hands up the tanned torso.

"He has, hasn't he? I say we take the challenge and run with it. Meet me at my place, it's closer." Kakashi said while poofing away with the cute blond usagi.

Once he and his captive arrived at their destination he pushed the tall blond on the bed and began to slowly divest his own clothing.

"Tch, always in such a rush Kakashi. I wanted us to take our time with him. Hell, do you even know if he's a virgin or not?" An irritated Genma asked in a way of greeting the men.

"Ask him yourself Genma, I'm more interested in finally fucking him into the mattress."

"Hello, I'm right fucking here you two! For the record I am by no means a virgin and Kakashi if you want to 'pound me into the mattress' as you said then you better remove this damnable tail and ears. They now hold terrifying memories and I want them off NOW." the irritated blond yelled. How dare these two talk as if he wasn't there.

"But we want our bunny." Kakashi said with a pout. Genma wisely remained quiet, he knew exactly what Naruto was talking about and didn't blame him a bit for wanting the items removed.

"Do you have any idea the hell I went through in this ridiculous get up? Take. Them. Off. Now."

"Kakashi just take them off of him so we can all have a good time." the senbon wielding nin finally said. If they continued to bicker no one would get laid, and oh how he needed to get laid.

"Fine, come here and let me get them off." the copy nin said with a sigh, he really had wanted Naruto to keep the get up on, still Genma was right and he wanted to be buried balls deep in that tight ass more than he wanted the getup to stay on.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief as he felt the offensive items being removed. Maybe just maybe he would be safe from Lee for now on, still if he played his cards right he would have two strong jounin to protect him. Once he threw the objects away he whispered 'Thank you Ka-ka-shi.' before devouring the older man's mouth.

The heated kiss made Genma groan at the sight. Never had he seen anything more erotic than the well muscled tanned form against an almost fully clothed man. He tucked his senbon in one of his many pouches on his jounin vest and nibbled on his thumb in concentration. He was a bit unsure if he should just jump right in or wait to be invited. He didn't want to mess this up, true he and Kakashi had shared a 'friends with benefits' relationship, he had wanted the blond since he had seen him during the first chuunin exam, he also knew that Kakashi had harbored the same feelings for said boy. He didn't want this to be a one time fling or a 'friends with benefits' fling, he wanted and needed something more, he was just unsure where he would be able to fit into this lovely little triangle they were building.

He was torn from his musings when Naruto looked over at him and growled, "Shiranui Genma, get your ass over here, how are you both going to please me if you're standing so far away?"

Kakashi smirked when Genma received a kiss just as heated as he had just received. He had no problem sharing Naruto with the other jounin, true there was no love between them, still there was trust and he did enjoy the physical side of their friendship. Naruto's heart was just to big for just one person, if the blond had him exclusively he would soon begin to feel a bit smothered and that their relationship would fail. So in his mind it was better this way.

Naruto slowly pulled out of the kiss and pulled the two older men closer to one another. "Kiss." he quietly commanded them. He wanted to see these two men as much as they had seemed to want to see him. He removed both of their forehead protectors while running his hands through their hair and moved their faces closer to each other and quietly added "Please." to his command.

Kissing had never entered into their relationship before and neither was sure if they could do this. Still with their blond kitsune asking so sweetly they could not resist. Hesitantly their tongues peeked out and met. It wasn't a deep nor passionate kiss by any means, still it was enough to make Naruto moan and join them for a three-way kiss.

Naruto let his hands travel up the vests of both men and slowly unzipped them before removing the bulky garments. They were wearing far too much for his taste. He stepped back and removed his only piece of clothing before ordering the other two to strip quickly. As soon as his demand was met he pulled them close to each other and dropped to his knees before them and slowly licked both throbbing members. He hummed in appreciation of their mingled taste. He slipped both heads into his mouth and slowly licked and sucked on both while continuing to hum and moan. He reached down between his legs and started to stroke his own throbbing cock.

Both of the older men watched the blond, in awe of what he was doing. Never had either seen anything more erotic than Naruto sucking on both of them and the feeling was one they never wanted to stop. The sight was nothing to complain about either, damn he was beautiful. If they had imagined that this would feel so good they would have jumped the younger man a hell of a lot sooner. Still who knew that the younger man was that good? And the sight of him touching himself, Oh sweet Kami could there be a hotter sight than that?

Their will power was leaving them with each noise, sight, and sensation. They needed more and they needed it now. They both hooked their hands under Naruto's arms and lifted him away from their needy cocks and pushed him to the bed.

Naruto was in heaven as the two older men slid their body up against either side of him. He moaned loudly as he felt mouths ravish his mouth, neck, and chest. Someone was cheating of that there was no question as he could chakra on the tips of those roaming hands. Not that he cared, really it was a heavenly feeling. He spread his legs to accommodate the body of one of his companions who was traveling further south on his body.

Naruto couldn't stop the scream of pleasure that erupted from him as mouths attached themselves to his sensitive nipples and painful erection. It was all too much too quick, he could feel himself reaching his highest peak and, unfortunately for whoever was down there, he couldn't find enough breath to give them a warning. His toes curled and back arched the closer he came to his goal, his scream of pleasure was quickly turned into one of frustration as he felt a sharp tug on his balls and the unmistakable feel of a cock ring being placed on him.

His eyes flew open and he looked down at a smirking Kakashi, "Damn it Kakashi that's not fair!"

"Oh? I guess it was fair of you to steal all of my underwear and leave me with just that horrid bunny pair?" Kakashi replied with a sarcastic tone.

"That was different and you know it. It was a practical joke, a JOKE, and so help me if this is a joke I am going to kill both of you."

"I promise this is no joke Naru-chan, just consider the wait as part of your punishment." the copy-nin said with a purr.

"You two talk to much. Can we PLEASE just get on with this?" Genma growled out.

"Happily, Naru-chan turn over."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the unquestionable demand. Still he did as he was told. He had a few surprises in store for Kakashi, no one called him Naru-chan and got away with it for long. He thrust his ass toward Kakashi and smirked before saying, "Well are you going to just sit there and admire the view or are you going to do something about it? If you're only going to stare I'm sure Genma can figure out what to do with it."

Kakashi just glared at the blond as he slicked up his fingers. "I know what to do, never make that mistake." he said before slipping a finger into the waiting cavern. His eyes widened a bit when he felt the muscles grip his finger tightly. There was no way that someone who wasn't a virgin could be this tight.

He groaned as he imagined the tight heat surrounding his painful erection. Not waiting for Naruto to fully adjust to the intrusion he hastily slipped in a second finger. He cursed at his haste when he heard a hiss of pain come from the younger man. He reached down and began to fondle the flagging erection to distract the blond from the pain. He worked the two fingers in and out while searching for the bundle of nerves that he knew would give the younger man great enjoyment. He smiled to himself when he heard a moan and felt the blond push back on his fingers.

Kakashi looked over to their companion and noticed his lust filled gaze. He hadn't forgotten about Genma in all of his play. He knew seeing Naruto like that would make the other man all that more interested in playing with them. His senbon wielding friend always was a bit of a voyeur, though right now he needed him to distract the blond further.

"Naruto," he whispered into the blond's ear, "Look at Gen-chan, mmm, it looks like he likes what he sees. I think we should include him though, don't you? Just look at his weeping cock, it looks delicious. Why don't you 'play' with it a bit? I'm sure he won't object."

Naruto moaned at the words Kakashi had whispered to him and at the sight of Genma's gorgeous weeping cock. Kakashi was right, it did look delicious. He hastily leaned over and gave a tentative lick to the tip; tasting the man's slightly bitter essence. He ran his tongue around the reddened head before swallowing it whole. He moaned when he felt the tip slip down his throat and another finger being pushed into loosening hole.

Genma had been watching the actions of the other two while biting his lower lip and feeling a tad left out, though he was sure they would include him somehow, he needed something now. When Naruto had slipped him into his mouth and deep throated him he gave out a strangled yell. Dear sweet Kami, the boy knew what he was doing.

Kakashi worked his fingers until he thought he had loosened up the tight hole as much as he could. He heard a whimper, though from who he was unsure, as he withdrew his fingers and slicked up his needy erection. He positioned himself and slowly pushed the mushroom head of his erection in. He rubbed the young man's back when he noticed that instead of moaning in pleasure he was hissing in pain and leaning his head against Genma's stomach.

"Kami, Naruto you're tight. I thought you said you weren't a virgin." Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not, I've done it before, once. Fuck, would you just hurry up." The blond managed to get out.

"Shhh, I'm not rushing it." Kakashi said soothingly while continuing to push in slowly. There was no way he was going to rush this and chance hurting his newly acquired lover. Once he was buried to the hilt he looked pleadingly at Genma, silently begging him for a little help to distract the blond.

Genma smirked at Kakashi's pleading look before deciding to distract the younger man from his pain. He slid under Naruto, took the softening cock in his mouth, and hummed in appreciation of the taste. Naruto tasted of oranges and sunshine, in other words perfect. He moaned again as he felt the younger man return to his earlier activity. It was a bit hard to concentrate on the task at hand as Kakashi's balls kept slapping him with every thrust the man made. He rolled his eyes at Kakashi's haste and contented himself with just sucking on the mushroom head of the delicious cock.

Kakashi tried to take things slow, really he did, but as soon as he heard the dual moans from under him he couldn't help but thrust in hard and fast repeatedly. He needed release and he needed it soon. It didn't take him long to finally reach his peak. With one last hard slam he released his essence deep inside the tight cavern, while screaming his lovers name.

When Naruto felt Kakashi grip his hips hard and release inside him he was more than a little irked. HE needed release too, damn that selfish man. He growled in frustration as he felt his current lollipop being taken away from him. He wanted to cry, he should have known that it was all a joke to these two. He felt his tears finally slip from his eyes as he was turned over and gently kissed.

"Shhh, I'm sorry love, I couldn't help myself. Let Genma finish up. Shhh, it isn't a joke, we want you." Kakashi said softly while wiping away the tears. He wanted to kick his own ass for making Naruto cry.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as he felt the other man push inside of him, brushing up against that sweet spot that made him see stars and free his member of the dreaded cock ring that had kept him from reaching his own peak. Still the other man was going too slow for him. He needed it hard and fast and was happy that the man complied when he voiced his need.

Genma lifted both legs over his shoulders before mercilessly slamming in and out of the moaning man. In his opinion there was no more beautiful sight than the tanned body glistening with sweat under him. He quickly sped up as he noticed the younger man beginning to tense up. He reached down and joined Kakashi's hand in pumping the weeping cock. As he felt the younger man tighten around him and heard him scream out both of their names he couldn't help but to follow him into a blissful oblivion.

They laid there panting trying to regain some of their strength when Naruto suddenly sat up and nudged the two older men to lay side by side before straddling them both and smirking.

"Well well, you were men enough to satisfy me. Do I get to keep you both or do I have to choose?" Naruto said while leaning down.

"Damn just how flexible are you beauty? And why do you still want us both?" Genma asked.

"Well, Kakashi is wild and un-tamable, he definitely appeals to my more animalistic side." Naruto said with a smirk.

"OK, so why keep Genma love?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, well he's gentle and loving, that definitely appeals to my human side." he replied while stroking the man's cheek gently.

"You do know about Naruto's two sides don't you Genma?" Kakashi asked worriedly. The last thing Naruto needed was to be turned away right now.

"You mean about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him?"

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?"

"I knew about it before we began, so I have no problems with it."

"Wonderful, so do I get to keep you both?" Naruto said while giving a small bounce on the men's hips.

"Only if you promise to tell us how flexible you are." Genma said with a smirk.

"Why don't I show you instead?" he asked while getting up and heading toward the bathroom. "Well are you two going to just lay there, or are you going to join me."

"He's going to be the death of us Kakashi." Genma said while hauling himself up.

"Yeah, but what a way to go." he replied while following the blond to the bathroom. It looked like it was going to be a long night for all of them.

~TBC...


	3. Playing With Puppy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iruka was so relieved to be home. It had been a very long day. Almost all the teachers and other staff at the Academy knew about the incident at the fitting. Actually most of the village knew. Even his students were snickering at him. One very talented and very young girl had actually told him 'it's okay Iruka-sensei, I wear puppy undies too'. He hadn't even put any thought or effort into finding out who had done this to him.

He really just wanted it all to go away. He had heard that Naruto was steering clear of Kakashi, so that answered the whole bunny boxers question. He figured Naruto had just decided to prank both his old teachers. He'd deal with Naruto later, when he could function without blushing every two seconds. He was exhausted and just wanted to drop into bed. He realized with a start, as he stepped into the bedroom, the bed was occupied.

Sitting on his bed was an adorable little stuffed brown and white puppy. It was holding a rose made out of fabric. Iruka was stunned. After ensuring he was alone, except for his new furry friend, he plopped down on the bed. He was still shaking his head in disbelief as he picked up the puppy. There was no mistaking, it looked just like the ones on the boxers he had recently returned, clean, to the cleaners. They had found his missing undergarments the very next day.

He pulled the rose away from the stuffed animal and realized with a start. This is one of those roses made of rolled underwear. Oh sweet Kami, what now?! His hand shook as he removed the brown ribbon and unrolled the garment. It was a very small pair of skimpy briefs. The same little puppies adorned this much smaller garment as had adorned the boxer briefs. He drew a stuttering breath and wondered who was messing with him now. This was not Naruto's doing. Was it the same person as before or had this category of torture begun to appeal to others? He really didn't think he could take several jokers, but one, with this train of thought was almost as frightening.

Iruka quickly put the briefs into a seldom used drawer and hurried to take a bath before he made supper. He left the puppy on the bed. Surely it was harmless to leave it out. It didn't mean anything if he kept it, if he liked it, right?!?

Kiba watched Iruka leave for the academy. He'd been gone on a mission for a three days. He'd been a little concerned that someone else might have moved in and scooped up his sexy brunette while he was gone. He had three days off and intended to use them wisely. Kiba was tempted to follow Iruka, but figured he could learn more by breaking, um, inviting himself into Iruka's apartment and snooping, or um, yeah snooping covers it.

He began by simply looking and sniffing around the apartment. By focusing his chakra in his nose, Kiba would be able to tell if anyone besides Iruka had been in the apartment. Once he was satisfied that no competition had been in the apartment or even anywhere near anything Iruka had brought into the apartment, he began a more leisurely search of the place. The two previous times he had been in Iruka's home, one to steal his last pair of underwear while Iruka showered and two to leave his gift, he hadn't had a chance to get a feel for the place. There hadn't been time. He casually rifled through the older man's life. He saw vacation pictures in the photo albums. Some pictures in the back in an envelope of him and some other man, with their arms around each other in that way. Kiba didn't worry, they were old photos.

There really was no space in the kitchen, living room, or bathroom he hadn't investigated. He saved the bedroom for last, feeling a little guilty as he stepped through the doorway. If Iruka wasn't so determined to keep people at arms length, Kiba wouldn't have to resort to this. When he reminded himself of that, he felt a little better. Besides, what secrets could sweet Iruka be hiding in his bedroom? Kiba doubted that he'd find much of interest. Iruka needed him, he needed someone with a little bite. Kiba smiled when he saw the stuffed puppy on the bed by the pillows. Iruka, you softy. He started in the most used places; shelves - just a bunch of scrolls, the large dresser - clothes. He didn't find anything of interest in the closet, either. He was starting to feel sorry for Iruka.

Kiba turned to a small chest at the foot of the bed. He almost missed that the bottom of the antique had one large drawer in it. It was disguised to look like the side of the chest, but when he tugged on the corner experimentally, the drawer slid open smoothly. Kiba almost had a heart attack! What the hell is HE doing with this?! The drawer was full of sexual paraphernalia. The puppy briefs that Kiba had left fwith the stuffed animal were laying on top of an assortment vibrators and dildos of varying shapes and sizes. Tubes of scented and flavored lube, were scattered around erotic books that almost looked like text books.

Kiba usually did his best thinking in the most unlikely places. It was Friday night, so he decided to head to one of the dance clubs. Kiba liked the noise, the smoke, and the lust that permeated the Konoha dance clubs. Yeah, he'd go to the new one, see what it was like. That should get his head in the right place to deal with the new intel he had on his target. He smiled, slipped out of Iruka's place, and headed home to get ready. He silently promised Iruka that he would be in the man's bedroom again, and soon.

Iruka hated these places, the smoke, the noise, and especially the lust. Whenever he was dragged to a dance club, it seemed to him that everyone there seemed intent on going home with someone and none of them were very particular as to whom that might be. Iruka was particular. He was teased about being a prude. Really, he was just picky. And after Raidou's confession, he felt like he could definitely get away with it. He'd had no idea the real reason men kept staring at him. He had thought they were still laughing about the dumb puppy boxers.

No, Raidou had assured him in his very drunk honest way, that he had managed to surprise them a bit. He usually masked his body under loose clothing, he wasn't comfortable with it. Apparently he'd looked pretty good in those boxers and had gotten several men's attention. Raidou had confessed. The real reason he'd been avoiding Iruka was he was physically interested. Of course Raidou knew better. They'd been friends for awhile and Raidou had told him that he was a total seme. He absolutely refused to bottom. He'd assumed that Iruka was an uke. Everyone did. Iruka had made it very clear to him that he would never be with someone who refused to play both roles and that his own preference leaned toward seme as well. They'd agreed to leave it at friendship, when Raidou had been unable to persuade him to change his mind.

Seven men had already propositioned him tonight. It was as if the fact that he was here at all had given them all courage. That and large amounts of alcohol. He laughed to himself. Two were looking for more than just sex, the rest just wanted to pound him. He'd had a few drinks, enough to loosen him up, but not enough to make him a slut. Iruka didn't fuck just to fuck. He needed the connection between him and the other man to be more than just lust. He'd never enjoyed it any other way. Besides, they all expected 'uke' Iruka and tonight, he wasn't feeling so inclined.

When he made it back to the bar, he saw a familiar head of shaggy hair leaning over a drink. "Kiba, you aren't old enough to drink in here."

Kiba turned to him quickly and flashed him the toothy grin. "Just a soda man, don't worry. You don't have to watch me misbehave." The man's expression changed a bit, he leaned into Iruka a little, softly. "Unless you want to....." He cocked his head to the side questioningly, exposing his scarred neck.

And Iruka's body reacted to that. The mix of invitation, aggression, and submission in Kiba's body language was, well, perfect. He bit one side of his bottom lip, trying to decide what to do about it.

Kiba took the decision away, he leaned in, licked Iruka's lip and exposed teeth, and growled softly. "Don't do that. I'll do it for you." Sharp teeth grazed the other side of his lip. Iruka melted. This one just might work. He thought to himself. Of course it would take a little while to be sure, but he intended to test Kiba's 'reactions'.

He pushed Kiba firmly back against the bar and whispered words the younger man had never expected to hear from him in that tone. "I'm leaving here alone. Whether I enter my apartment alone is another matter. I'll leave that up to you." With that the man turned and walked straight out the door.

To anyone watching, it looked like Kiba had just been shot down cold. Good one Iruka. He waited a few minutes before leaving himself.

Iruka waited in the shadows. He saw no reason to wait until they reached his apartment. There were questions that he wanted answers to now. Kiba exited the building a little after him and headed towards the Inuzuka side of town, away from Iruka's apartment. Iruka was a little stumped as he carefully followed the younger man. A few blocks from the club, Kiba took to the rooftops and doubled back. Iruka smiled. He sped up as he took a route that would put him ahead of the dog nin.

A block from Iruka's place, Kiba saw the trip wire, just before he would have sprung it. He turned to avoid it and was slammed into a wall on the roof top, knocking the wind out of him. Iruka leaned heavily into him as he tried to regain his breath. He seemed to be waiting for Kiba to say or do something. "Damn Iruka." Kiba panted as he grabbed the man's hips and pulled him closer. "I like you like this."

Kiba didn't know it, but he'd passed test two. He wasn't threatened by the fact that Iruka had gotten the upper hand on him. He even said he liked it. Iruka decided to up the ante. He ground his hip against Kiba's groin and gave him a searing kiss, deep and strong. Kiba's moan was like sweet music to him and he gave the younger man another brutal caress. Kiba kissed him back forcefully, but didn't try to take control. He was starting to get very high marks from the teacher as Iruka broke the kiss and leaned back, away from Kiba's seeking mouth. Kiba sighed and rested against the wall, still holding Iruka against him.

"How far do you wanna take this?" The youth asked in a pleased voice.

Iruka smiled and even in the darkness, it was the sexiest thing Kiba'd ever seen. "As far as you'll let me." He was pulling away from Kiba now. The man let him go after a moments resistance.

He turned his back on Kiba, then looked over his shoulder. "You coming or not?" He asked with amusement.

Kiba answered in his own jovial tone. "S'pose that's gonna be up to you." He pushed off of the wall and moved to follow the lusty teacher. He was definitely doing well in Iruka's mind.

They fell through the bedroom doorway, a tangle of arms and legs. Each seeking to rid the other of his clothing as fast as possible. Kiba was aggressive, but not dominating. Iruka couldn't believe how erotic that was. He didn't dare dream that he'd finally found someone who could be the right blend of aggressive and submissive. He just intended to make the most out of this. He didn't usually go in for casual sex. He preferred something stronger, but tonight Kiba Inuzuka was just too tempting and he indulged himself.

He pushed a half dressed Kiba back onto the bed, using the chest at the foot to trip the dog nin's legs. He told himself that it would be best to not think of the chest just yet. The things inside, deep in that drawer, might not come out tonight.....he couldn't help but feel a little disappointment. It'd been a long time since he'd truly been able to be himself in bed.

Kiba lay there, looking at Iruka, wondering just what the man wanted. Iruka was standing at the foot of the looking at him with an almost angry look on his face. He moved to sit up and Iruka slammed his body into him driving him back onto the bed. There were no words. Iruka claimed his mouth and with it, complete control of his body. Iruka was a damn good kisser.

The hand that played at his waist band was demanding. Kiba slid his hands between them and gratefully unfastened his pants. Iruka took him in a strong grip, stroking him forcefully. He arched his body, showing his appreciation. Iruka seemed intent on driving him insane, pushing him over the edge. He didn't try to stop the man, but he did focus enough chakra around the base of his throbbing cock to prolong his own torture.

Iruka felt it. Kiba knew he would. Iruka leaned back, he was straddling Kiba's waist now. He rested his hands on Kiba's abs. The feel about him was intense, they were both rock hard. Kiba recognized that something important was about to happen.

Iruka's voice had a hint of resentment as he asked the most important question for him. "How do you want me?" He expected the usual answers, 'on your back' or 'on you knees' or for Kiba to just position him however the younger man wanted. This moment would most likely decide if they ever did this again.

Kiba's eyes widened for a moment, then he leaned up and kissed Iruka gently. I knew it!Iruka thought a little bitterly.

He almost fell over dead, when Kiba whispered huskily. "In me."

The look on Iruka's face told him he'd guessed correctly. The man was so turned on his eyes shined. Kiba didn't usually bottom, but if it meant he got to watch Iruka slip over the edge, he was more than willing. Iruka actually shuddered when he pulled Kiba hard against him. He attacked Kiba's neck ferociously, sucking hard and causing Kiba to shudder as well. Kiba was thrown back down onto the bed. Iruka's mouth assaulted his upper body, driving him so close to the edge. His pants were ripped from him. Iruka only looked startled for a moment when he realized Kiba had nothing on underneath them. Kiba just smiled up at him and Iruka chuckled.

Iruka continued to kiss down his body, the talented mouth didn't hesitate for an instant before swallowing his solid shaft whole. His head slammed back into the bed and his eyes squeezed shut. "Oh Kami!" He hadn't meant to cry out, but the sensation of being rapidly and repeatedly deep throat-ed was unreal.

Iruka left him. The whole feel of the man just seemed to vanish. He raised his head and opened one eye. "Iruka?" He sounded small and desperate in his own ears.

"I think I may just want to keep you Kiba." Iruka stood at the foot of the bed, completely naked. His gorgeous body on display for Kiba alone. "Do you think you'd like that? If I decide to keep you?" Kiba heard the sound of that drawer being opened. He realized dimly that Iruka must be using his foot, since he could still see the tantalizing older nin standing before him.

Kiba just smiled dumbly and sealed his fate. "If you want me, I'm yours Iruka. I just want you, all of you, especially the parts that no one else gets to see."

Iruka smiled. This one might just work. He repeated his earlier thought as he lowered himself in front of the drawer and began removing things he wanted to 'play' with. He didn't reach to the bottom. It might be best not to scare Kiba just yet. He may need time to get used to the 'parts' of Iruka 'that no one else gets to see'. "It's going to be a very long night, Kiba-chan." Kiba just moaned happily.

Iruka smiled at Kiba's willing submission. Who would have thought the loud foulmouthed jounin would be like this in bed? Iruka had actually heard rumors to the opposite. Working in the missions office put a person in the middle of gossip central. Shinobi could be like a bunch of cackling hens sometimes and the men were the worst. Iruka had overheard more than one account of a supposed lover that painted Kiba as a very aggressive and dominant seme.

Of course, there were rumors of an opposite nature about Iruka. He'd even heard one man say that he'd been told by another man that Iruka had dressed up in women's clothing for a lover. Iruka smiled dangerously. There wasn't a man strong enough to get a live Umino Iruka into women's clothing. He'd kill himself before he allowed it.

Still thinking dark thoughts, he slid along the bed until he was flush with Kiba's side. The young dog nin looked up at him with trusting eyes and Iruka was reminded of just how much younger this man was than him. It broke his dark mood and he smiled sweetly at Kiba. "Don't worry Kiba-chan. I promise, you will enjoy this part of your punishment, almost as much as I will." He stroked Kiba's jaw with a light hand. "I think I can teach you a few things that you don't yet know. Maybe even somethings about yourself."

Kiba turned his head into Iruka's palm and kissed it tenderly. "I'm already learning, Iruka. I want you in a way I have never wanted anyone before." The slightly animalistic eyes looked up at the older man. "I've never actually wanted to bottom before. Kami knows I want you inside me. I want to feel you there. I want to watch your face as you thrust into me. I want to know what it looks like when you slip over the edge and cum deep inside me."

Could he be more perfect? Everything he says, everything he does...... Kami, if this is a joke then you truly are too cruel. I really might want to keep him. Iruka smiled and kissed Kiba tenderly. Iruka could be tender and still maintain his power, that was the sign of a true seme. If need be, Iruka could bottom and still retain his place, he could top from the bottom. He owed an old love that ability, the man had insisted that he learn how, that he become everything that man had wanted. That one had been a selfish uke. He knew Kiba wouldn't be. Kiba was different, so different than the others.

Iruka broke the kiss and slid back down the man's body. For the first time he really looked at Kiba's hard cock. It was large, but not too big. It matched the man, strong and rugged looking. Iruka noticed a few scars on the tender flesh and wondered. He would ask later. Right now, he was going to ensure that there were a lot of laters. He lay his whole body in between Kiba's legs, the dog nin craned his neck to look down his body at Iruka. Iruka sighed and shook his head. "Prop yourself up with the pillows before you injure yourself." Kiba blushed bright red. That was something Iruka was sure almost no one ever saw. He waited, grinning while his young lover situated himself.

When he was able to comfortably see, Iruka began the performance. He stared into Kiba's eyes as he clasped the hard rod in his strong hand and held it still. He slowly slid his tongue out of his mouth and teased the very tip mischieviously. He toyed with the little slit and enjoyed the taste of this particular man. Kiba's pre-cum was tart and that was to be expected, but there was an odd earthy flavor in the background that Iruka couldn't identify. He liked it and that made this even easier.

Kiba was riveted. He couldn't take his eyes off of Iruka. His hand moved on it's own. He reached down and caressed the scar across the handsome man's nose. Iruka gave him a confused look. Kiba's hand slid down Iruka's face, to the parted lips just above the head of his erection. "Does it bother you?" Kiba asked quietly as his fingers played at Iruka's mouth.

Iruka had no idea what he was talking about. Does what bother me? He raised an eyebrow in question, even as he began to lick and suck on the playful fingers. Kiba's eyes closed on their own as Iruka sucked hard on one finger, Kami how he wanted Iruka to suck his cock just as hard. "The taste." He breathed. "Does it bother you? You don't have to if.....AAAH!"

Iruka cut him off by abandoning the fingers and taking him in clear to the back of his throat. He didn't play around anymore, he intended to show the idiot that if he didn't like something, he damn well didn't do it. His hand moved in time with his mouth as he pulled his lips up the shaft to the tip and slammed back down to the base, feeling the impact deep within his throat. He swallowed around the large cock more for emphasis than anything else.

Kiba was arched like a bow string. The only parts of his body touching the bed were his head and his heels. The strong scarred hands were gripping the top of the headboard, the knuckles were white. Iruka would periodically swirl his tongue around the head before he slammed the thing back down his throat. When Kiba was close, he changed tactics and began to suck hard on the length, still sliding it in and out of his mouth, but with less violence and speed.

Iruka heard the headboard crack beneath the man's grip, just before hot liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed reflexively at first, then took a little time to taste the man's essence. What had he meant? Iruka was puzzled. Kiba tasted, well to Iruka he tasted wonderful, but even if someone didn't like that odd hint of earthiness, still it wasn't any worse than anyone else. Who had made him so self conscious of this? Iruka was a little angry. He'd find out later.

He raised his head even as the last bit of fluid was leaking from the tip. "Kiba." He only said his name, but the command was there and Kiba obeyed. The dog nin looked down at him and watched in amazement as Iruka licked his cock clean, every last drop of him was savored.

When Iruka crawled up his body, sliding against him so sensually, Kiba's heart fluttered wildly. I didn't know it would be this good..... Iruka had just given him the best blow job in his life. No, in the world. Kiba was pretty sure he'd do just about anything to have that repeated.

He lay there, dazed as Iruka's oh so talented mouth marched up from his crotch to his neck. Iruka wasn't done yet. He began viciously sucking on and marking Kiba's neck. He managed to speak. "Are you marking your territory, puppy-chan?"

Iruka raised his head and gave him an odd look. "What?" There was a hint of irritation in the voice. If he's referring to those damn boxers.........

If half Kiba's brain hadn't just shot out his cock, he might have recognized the danger. "You liked my gift I see?" Kiba reached up lazily and pulled the stuffed puppy off of the head board. "In my head, he's Iruka-chan and you are my puppy-chan." The dog nin said as he smiled almost lovingly at the puppy.

It might have been cute, if Iruka wasn't suddenly so pissed. Iruka was hard, but clear headed. Apparently Kiba's brain went soft, just after he did and the awakening erection must be pulling much needed blood from his other head. "You're the one who did that to me?!" Iruka hissed between clenched teeth.

Kiba's brain caught up to his mouth then and he looked at Iruka in complete horror. "Oh Kami! I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I...I....just....well......Oh please don't throw me out Iruka. Please. I'll do anything. I never meant......I didn't want it to..........." He threw his head back and smashed the stuffed puppy into his face. "Please tell me I haven't lost you already." That last almost came out as a stifled sob.

"If I threw you out, how could I make you pay for this?" Iruka's voice was frighteningly calm and far too soft. But, he wasn't throwing Kiba out, so there was hope.

Kiba uncovered his face and looked at the one he wanted to keep. "What can I do?" He really was desperate to make it right. He knew Iruka needed to get even and he was prepared to accept the consequences. "Anything, if you'll forgive me. I mean that."

Iruka smiled wickedly. "Every-night, Kiba. You are going to spend every night with me. Whether that's helping me grade papers or letting me fuck you into the mattress. You will be here every night for a month and you won't complain, even once." Kiba almost died of relief, he let his head fall back onto the bed. "And Kiba?" The dog nin looked up again. "Those parts of me 'no one else gets to see'......." Iruka reached under the comforter near the foot of the bed, where he'd placed a few items from the chest earlier. "You are going to get to know them....intimately." Iruka produced a cock ring, a large vibrator, and a tube of the flavored lube. Kiba looked a little worried, but excited too and Iruka was pleased.

Watching while Iruka stroked him hard again, then licked that hardness up and down slicking it, then watching the slow progress of the cock ring from his tip to his base; well that was something entirely new for Kiba. As was the sensation of being so constrained. He was already breathing hard and Iruka really hadn't touched him that much. He looked up at his seme with pleading eyes. Yes, Kiba had accepted it, Iruka was his seme and as long as Kiba was Iruka's only uke, the situation would be fine with him.

Iruka looked at his handiwork. Kiba was a very inviting sight, like this. His back was braced against Iruka's broken headboard, the splintered wood only made it more erotic. The fact that Kiba had that kind of strength without using chakra was so hot! The most erotic thing about him was his face. His eyes glittered. The red slash marks on his cheeks stood out against the dark tanned cheeks like battle wounds. The sensual neck with the scar that proved this man knew danger, that led to the broad muscular shoulders and chest. The chest led to solid washboard abs and a trim waist. From there, Kiba was spread eagle on the bed, his manhood standing proud and tall, flushed a reddish brown. He must run around naked to be so tan, everywhere! The thought pleased the chuinin.

Iruka grasped Kiba's strong calves and pushed them up and out, spreading the man's legs further, opening Kiba to him. Kiba's breathing was labored, it had been since Iruka had ringed him. Kiba was enjoying this. He liked the excitement of it all. He liked not knowing exactly what was coming or how he would react to it. It was very liberating, not having all the pressure on him, not being expected to act like a wild rutting animal. It was a role he filled well and one he had always enjoyed, but this was different and soo much better.

Iruka stroked the insides of the thick thighs with feather light touches. Kiba moaned and shivered, watching him intently. Iruka had to resist the urge to kiss and suck where his hands were working. He'd done enough of that for now. Iruka made sure Kiba was watching him as he reached for the lube and the vibrator. Kiba eyed the vibrator with trepidation. Maybe he'd never used one. Iruka felt a little thrill, it would be nice if some of this was a first for the jounin, it would make this special to Kiba.

Kiba watched as Iruka worked the lube all over three of his long graceful fingers. He was trying to relax, but he was soo turned on. Watching Iruka do anything was a turn on. Kiba got excited watching the man chew on his pencil while reading mission reports. This was surreal. Iruka gently lifted one of Kiba's legs with the other hand, letting it droop over Iruka's strong forearm. His other hand moved down between Kiba's wide spread legs.

"Relax for me, I don't want to hurt you." Iruka's voice sounded soo much deeper than normal. Lust coated it completely.

This is really happening. I'm about to be fucked by the hottest guy I know. Kiba closed his eyes and tried to relax. He felt a warm slick finger begin circling the tight ring of muscle and groaned deep in his chest. He wanted to see Iruka's face, but was sure he'd tense up with excitement. The finger toyed with him, stroking and caressing the sensitive pucker. Iruka didn't rush, he had all the time he needed. He could control himself, he wanted this to be perfect. Kiba didn't bottom often. Iruka was pretty sure he would want this again with Kiba, so that meant it had to be perfect.

It was excruciating. Iruka had been gently teasing his tight hole for what felt like a lifetime. Kiba needed something more! He needed penetration dammit! What the hell is he thinking?! Kiba was trying to be patient, they were getting used to each other and that could be awkward and difficult at times, but he knew they needed to be honest with each other about their needs and what he needed was for Iruka to stop fucking toying with him!

"Dammit Iruka." Kiba hissed out as the man grazed him with a nail again. Kami that felt so good it hurt, or was it the other way around? He groaned again and forgot he'd spoken.

Iruka had been watching him intently, he knew Kiba needed more, but he needed Kiba to recognize it first. "What is it Kiba-chan?" He asked sweetly as he pressed lightly against that tender opening. Kiba hissed and pressed back against his finger. Iruka moved the finger away, circling again. Kiba had to ask for it.

"Iruka please, please stop teasing."

It was all Iruka needed. Okay, Kiba-chan, no more teasing." He added extra lube to his fingers and slid the first digit in smoothly. Kiba hissed and bucked against him. The tight heat clamped around Iruka's finger like a vice. "Easy Kiba, relax. Kami, you're soo tight." Iruka's cock jumped in anticipation. He couldn't even imagine how wonderful being inside that tight ass would be. He began stroking Kiba's thigh, kissing the sensitive skin on the inside of that thigh, trying to distract the younger man.

"Move....please......" He had been waiting for Kiba to relax, but that apparently wasn't going to happen. He began to move his finger slowly, deeper in and then shallow. He waited until Kiba's breathing regulated a bit before exploring, seeking out that one spot that would give his strong uke the most pleasure. He found it quickly enough and Kiba cried out his name as he stroked it. He continued, until his name sounded like a mantra from the panting mouth of his lover.

He moved more quickly than he'd planned and added a second finger. Kiba was so excited, he knew he couldn't be more patient, the man needed more. Almost immediately, he began scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch and prepare Kiba's incredibly tight cavern for insertion. It seemed like forever before he felt he could add the third finger. Kiba was begging and pleading with him, almost incoherent with desire. Finally, he was working three digits in the warmth. Iruka almost skipped the vibrator, but decided, it would be best not to. The toy could help ensure that he didn't injure Kiba. It would prepare him that much more. Iruka was certain that he would have difficulty being gentle. He wanted to slam into the man so badly it almost hurt.

The fingers left him and Kiba wanted to scream in frustration. Then something hard and larger than the fingers was being slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle. It wasn't Iruka and that was what he really wanted. He wanted the man to slam in and out of him. He wanted to feel hot cum coating his insides. He wanted to share that moment of bliss as they were connected. Kiba wasn't able to concentrate on such thoughts for long. Iruka was truly skilled. It wasn't long before Kiba was calling his name again and praying to Kami and Iruka hadn't even turned the thing on yet.

Iruka was very pleased that he'd waited. Watching Kiba writhe and moan before he'd turned the vibrator on had been wonderful, but after was fucking amazing. He was so close to release the he had to stop. He didn't want to, but he couldn't take the sights or sounds a delirious Kiba presented much longer and not cum. He slid back towards the foot of the bed as Kiba moaned loudly. Why?" Kiba cried heart brokenly.

He was missing the vibrator. Iruka smirked. By now, Kiba would feel so open and empty, yes that was perfect. Iruka reached into the still open drawer blindly. He gasped, as he slid the ring around himself. Kami he was so hard and so close. He gulped in much needed air as he steadied himself. He looked up and met Kiba's glowing eyes.

Now, now I'm going to make you mine. Iruka hadn't even realized when he'd decided that Kiba should be his, but he was sure it was true. He positioned himself between Kiba's legs, taking one in his hand and draping it over his strong forearm again. He waited. He needed Kiba to ask him for it. It was something he had to have from the man.

Kiba was astounded to look down his body, past his hard ringed cock, only to see Iruka placing one around his own engorged flesh. Kami, I'm in for it now. It was a wonderful thought and a very nice sight. Iruka looked up at him and his eyes were hot black coals. There was a sense of possession that passed through Kiba, he felt owned and loved it.

Iruka moved toward him, he positioned them both and then, nothing. He just knelt there, looking down at Kiba, with an unreadable look on his handsome face. Kiba almost cried. He was so empty. He felt so open and needy. "Please Iruka, please. I want you....please please please just fuck me." Then he added this and didn't know why, except that the feeling of being owned was so wonderful that he wanted to keep it, "Please own me."

Iruka shivered and gave him exactly what he'd asked for. He entered Kiba slowly, he fucked Kiba slowly. It was torture for them both, neither able to release, both needing it so much. It went on forever. Iruka filled him so perfectly, Iruka stroked his prostate just right. There was nothing the man did that wasn't fucking amazing. Kiba was sure he'd die of it all.

Kiba had asked him for it. He'd asked him to take him, to make him his. Iruka was in heaven. There had never been anything to compare to this. Kiba felt so wonderful, clenched so tightly around him. He moaned and squirmed and it sent lightning bolts of pleasure through Iruka's body, his soul. When he couldn't take it anymore, he used a sharp controlled chakra pulse to cut both his and Kiba's rings at the same time, and they plummeted into the abyss together, just as they had soared together.

"This night isn't over yet Kiba-chan." Iruka purred as he caught his breath. Kiba just whimpered.

 

The next day a very rumpled Kiba walked into the missions office the next day. He was hunched over, his shoulders almost completely obscuring his neck. This was the last place he'd wanted to be, but he had received a message that Iruka wanted to see him about a mission report he'd turned in. He really didn't want to see Iruka right now. He was still trying to figure some things out. He sat down at one of the tables and tried to think.

Naruto walked up behind him and slapped him on the back of the head. It was a knee jerk reaction. He didn't even think before his head came up and he'd landed a hit in the blond's side.

"Whoa! Kiba what the hell are you wearing?" Naruto would have to shout it at the top of his rather large lungs. Everyone in the room turned to look. "Is that a dog collar?!" No point in trying to hide it now.

"Dude, just sit down and shut up, Okay?!"

"So did you manage to get Kakashi?" the dog-nin asked with a slight pout.

"Kakashi and Genma, thank you very much. Oy, What's wrong with you?"

Kiba said it before he could stop himself. "My ass hurts and I have no idea who got it!" His distress also raised the volume of his voice more than he'd intended and the room broke out into fits of laughter. Kiba lowered his head to the table and began to bang his head into it.

"That doesn't explain the new neck-ware." Kakashi, just what Kiba needed. The silver haired jounin sat down next to Naruto and grinned at Kiba's discomfort. Sadistic smug bastards. All of them. He had conveniently forgotten his and Naruto's 'little' prank.

"It's stuck on with chakra." He growled without raising his head. "I can't get it off. If I try, it hurts like hell and if I try to hide it under clothing the damn thing itches like crazy." He resumed pounding his head.

"Let's see." He slowly raised his head and Kakashi touched the collar and they yelped in unison. "Damn. That hurt." Kakashi held his injured hand. "Who did you let do this to you?"

"If I knew that Kakashi! Then I'd know who made my ass hurt and maybe I could ask the bastard if I'd at least enjoyed myself." Kiba was yelling now and really didn't care. The room was silent now.

Kakashi spoke again after a moment. "Well when you do, you might offer to buy him something to eat. It looks like he devoured your neck, shoulder, hmm, just where do those bruises stop anyway?" The older man asked mildly.

"Fuck off Kakashi, just fuck off." His head hit the table a few more times as his response was met with more laughter from the room.

"Oh I will, but not with you." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Things settled down shortly before Iruka entered the main room from the back of the office. He was carrying some papers and swaying happily to a little music player tucked into his belt. The rest of the room was happy to watch. It was playing a dance tune. The song had a good beat, but it was the words that stopped Kiba cold, midway through banging his head again.

He looked up at Iruka as the man walked away and something sparked his memory. The words ran through his mind 'How much is that doggy in the window' more beats 'the one with the waggily tail' the next part was drowned out as Kiba groaned loudly. "Iruka!"

Said nin turned and looked at Kiba questioningly, innocence sparkled around him like fairy dust. "Yes?"

"Naruto you asshole, you told him!"

"I did not! I was too busy getting pleasantly punished by Kakashi and Genma."

"Yes the fuck you did!" Kiba growled.

Iruka started laughing. "No Kiba. You told me."

"No way!"

Iruka just smiled and performed the necessary hand signs. The genjutsu dispelled from Kiba's mind in a blaze of lust filled images. Iruka's strong hands stroking him; Iruka's mouth on his cock, taking his cum, swallowing it; Iruka stretching and preparing him. Oh Kami how he'd begged to be filled, then Iruka's long hard cock sliding slowly inside, filling him the way he'd begged; long, slow, deep thrusts pushing him slowly toward release; Iruka crying his name as they came together. The images cascaded through him, rolled over him. Then there were the toys and the games and............he slowly began to remember where he was. He opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed. "Sweet Kami, Iruka, are you trying to kill me?" He gasped.

Iruka smiled innocently. The man was a genius at dissembling. No one would ever guess the things Kiba now knew. That innocent demeanor hid a sex god, a very kinky sex god. Kiba was hooked. He'd never want another man, never want anyone the way he wanted his sweet pleasurably sadistic 'puppy-chan'. "So when do I get the damn collar off?"

Iruka smiled and acted as if he'd never spoken. "Oh, by the way. I saw this on the floor a bit ago, maybe it belongs to you. He pulled something from his pocket and held his palm up. Kiba couldn't see what it was. He had to get up in front of everyone and walk over to Iruka. The infuriating man was so adorable when he played innocent, but now Kiba could see the demanding sensuality in this situation and he was having a hard time controlling his arousal. When he reached Iruka he almost choked. It was a small silver dog tag. It was even engraved with; 'PROPERTY OF U. I.'. He looked up at his lover with pleading eyes. "You said you would do anything, remember?" Iruka whispered.

Kiba nodded, he remembered. He'd do anything to keep Iruka and if that meant letting the man get even for the embarrassment he'd caused, then he'd wear the damn thing. "Are we even after this?" He whispered back and sighed when Iruka smiled and nodded. Iruka clipped the tag on and promptly left him to his misery. The only bright spot was his other punishment. He got to spend every night for a month with his sweet wicked Iruka.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction for writing this. (Yeah like he would ever think of this!)  
> A/N: We are our own Betas and worst critics... Written for 's rabbit/usagi challenge.


End file.
